


Misc Fandom Writing

by Moonliel



Series: Chrisawa Works [24]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous Slash, Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy elements, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Royalty AU, Tennis, Texting, ambiguous time line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: Going to try something new. Each chapter will be a new story for different fandoms/pairing. Working on just getting some shorter stories written since I can't seem to write short/one-shot/drabbles any more and I want practice.Chapter titles will include fandom, pairing & rating to avoid confusion. Any harsh themes/tags will be included in chapter notes prior to the story/chapter, and tags & rating will be updated accordingly if necessary.
Relationships: Aotsuki Wakana/Kuramochi Youichi, Echizen Ryouma/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Okumura Koushuu/Sawamura Eijun, Sawamura Eijun & Takigawa Chris Yuu, Sawamura Eijun/Takigawa Chris Yuu
Series: Chrisawa Works [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Prince of Tennis - Echizen Ryoma/Tezuka Kunimitsu - GA

**Author's Note:**

> Story Summary: Echizen and Tezuka are playing doubles, and Echizen knows a good way to make them better.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before, buchou?” asked Echizen as he turned to the vending machine and picked out his favorite grape flavored ponta. Tezuka was startled with the seemingly random question. They had just finished playing a game in the local park as a doubles pair. It was a small tournament, just for the day, and they had obviously won.

It had been an interesting match for sure. They had played singles for so long that they had reached quite the pinnacle of their game, already having won several grand slams between them. They had effectively retired from the singles tournaments and wanted to try their hand at playing doubles.  
  
It was something they had both agreed to do individually and at a chance meeting they met up again in Japan. They had literally crashed into one another as Echizen was running to catch his train and Tezuka had been turning a corner. Instead of bothering with his train, Echizen figured his interview with a local paper could be rescheduled and would rather spend his time with Tezuka instead, reconnecting and commiserating over their past games.

They had kept in touch, not a lot, but enough that their chance meeting led them to a nearby cafe and their conversation was not stagnant.

Soon their talk turned to their careers and how they wanted to do something different with their tennis. It snowballed into the idea of doubles, and since they always had a close affinity to each other, why not pair up?  
  
And that was how it all began. They entered a few tournaments, but not before spending hours together perfecting their moves. They were clumsy at first, of course. Neither were used to sharing the court, even if a doubles court was wider than singles. Both recalled how terrible they had been at doubles before. _Ah-Un_ was a terrible strategy and Echizen wasn’t about to sit at the sidelines while Tezuka used the _Pinnacle of Hard Work._

So that was how it all began. Practicing had been imperative, of course and neither of them liked losing. When one first met Tezuka they were blindsided by his serious attitude and calm manner, but Tezuka was fiercely competitive and would go great lengths to win. One only had to recall his past matches that had cost him his shoulder and a few months of rehab followed by another stint at rehab for his elbow.

Echizen on the other hand also hated to lose, but did not put such a heavy burden on himself. When he had first joined Seigaku he didn’t like to lose out of pride, then he didn’t want to lose since he wanted to advance to the tournament finals with his team, but over time he learned that to lose was to get better. Both his father and Tezuka had instilled that within him. 

Regardless of that change in mindset, Echizen would only allow himself to lose if he knew he was going to win the following time. The loss would not remain unavenged for long. 

Due to the intense passion these both players held, it was no wonder that they spent every free moment they could with one another, perfecting their play style and game. 

They were no _Golden Pair_ , far from it since the idea of _synchro_ was completely ludicrous at their skill level, but they weren’t bad either and were breezing past the early rounds. Practicing with one another and talking strategy could only take them so far - they had to have live practice. There weren’t many people they could play against as a doubles pair in a beginner setting so a local tournament seemed like the best idea.

* * *

  
Tezuka completely bypassed the question. “You don’t have to call me ‘buchou’ anymore, Echizen,” Tezuka repeated. It was something he said at least once whenever he met up with the shorter man, but Echizen was obstinate about the old name. Despite no longer being able to be called _chibi_ , Echizen still wasn’t as tall as Tezuka. 

Echizen let out a soft hum as he opened the can of ponta and took a big swig of the carbonated drink. He locked eyes with Tezuka as he removed the can from his mouth.

“How about kissing someone who tastes like grape ponta, buchou?” asked Echizen boldly.Tezuka’s eyes flared, rising to the bait. He leaned over, grabbed Echizen’s shoulder and pulled the raven-haired man to him. 

A short kiss later, Tezuka replied, “Now I have.”

Echizen licked his lips, pleased with himself.   
  
That was one small step toward forming a great doubles pair - _perfect_.


	2. Daiya no Ace - Aotsuki Wakana/Kuramochi Youichi - GA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakana goes to visit Eijun at a game and thinks she still likes him, even if he doesn't reciprocate her feelings. Then she sees Kuramochi for the first time
> 
> Tags: Pre-Relationship, Mostly Gen

Wakana had taken the train to Tokyo to see one of Eijun’s games. She had long resigned herself to the fact that Eijun was some sort of  _ baseball sexual _ and had no romantic interest in her. It had hurt for a while and she wished she could be mad at Eijun for it, for not returning her feelings, but in the end she couldn’t bring herself to hate her long-time friend.  
  
Eijun was special to her, would always be special. So even if she didn’t want to spend several hours traveling back and forth to see him play a game, she would still do it to support him.

* * *

After the game she flagged him down and he ran excitedly to her. They had won and Eijun had pitched the last 4 innings of the game, coming in as a relief. She had thought she would have to give him a small pep talk to cheer him up, but he seemed quite cheerful already. 

“Did you see me, Wakana!?” he nearly shouted in her ear. Wakana let out a small laugh and smiled at her friend.

“You were great out there, Ei-chan!” she replied, completely sincere. They chatted for a bit as she passed on their friends well wishes. “They said they’ll come and visit if you make it to the finals so you better be ready,” Wakana teased lightly.

“We’ll get there, you’ll see - I can’t let them down after abandoning you all,” Eijun said softly. Wakana’s own heart clenched in her chest. High school baseball was completely different from middle school. She wasn’t able to be on a team with the boys any longer and had resigned herself to join on as a manager. She didn’t mind it though - she liked baseball, but she didn’t care to play, not like Eijun did. It was the same with their mutual friends from Nagano. They had formed the baseball team due to Eijun’s enthusiasm. They liked the sport well enough, but weren't as serious about it as Ei-chan. 

The rest of the Seidou team filtered into view as they made their way to the bus to head back to school. A good amount of the people exiting were dressed in light blue shirts and had cheering cones in hand. After them trailed the players. Wakana hadn’t gotten a good look at them from the stands, but they seemed more imposing now than they did on the field. They both idly watched the players exit and Eijun was naming everyone on the first string.

“He’s the captain, that’s spitz-senpai..” Wakana gave him the side-eye. Eijun, completely unaware, continued. “That’s Harucchi and oni-san, Furuya, and that’s…” before he could continue Wakana had grabbed his arm tightly.

“Eijun - who is that?” she asked, her voice a little shaky, eyes wild, heart thumping.

Eijun turned to look at who Wakana was talking about and had garnered such an intense reaction.

“...Kuramochi-senpai…” slowly said Eijun. Wakana clung to his arm tighter.

“ _ That’s _ Kuramochi?!” she hissed, her voice pitched low lest it give her away. Now it was Eijun’s turn to side-eye her.

“Wakana, you’re hurting me,” he said with a shaky laugh. He had never seen Wakana react like this toward another person. “Do...do you want me to introduce you?” he asked slowly and unsure. Wakana’s face flushed red that Eijun let out a chuckle.

Before Wakana could answer Kuramochi had spotted them and his jaw dropped. He rushed over to where they were standing. “Sawamura...what?” he couldn’t seem to get any words out. Wakana looked at him a little shyly, arm still wound tight around Eijun.

Eijun had no idea what was going on and so did the only thing a person could do in this situation: he introduced them.

“Kuramochi-senpai! This is Wakana, you know, the one you’re always texting with my phone,” he teased, finally able to one-up his wrestling roommate. He knew he’d get some sort of punishment when they made it back to Seidou but it was worth seeing Kuramochi-senpai’s face get as red as it did. Kuramochi sputtered a response, but he had nothing. “And Wakana, this is Kuramochi-senpai. He’s my roommate and plays shortstop on the team. You probably saw him out on the field today.”

Wakana then realized how she and Eijun looked together and immediately sprung away from him. She let out a forced, embarrassed laugh. “Ah ha ha, nice to meet you, Kuramochi-san,” she said.

“Uh, you too,” answered Kuramochi dumbly as he just stared at her. Before the awkwardness could increase they heard Jun-san yell at them from the bus, telling them to hurry up.

“It was ...erm, nice meeting you,” said Kuramochi, his face a little pink. He turn and ran to the bus.

“I have to go,” Eijun started to say, but Wakana cut him off.

“Ei-chan… do you think you can give Kuramochi-san my number?” she asked shyly, but her voice was bold.

“What!?”

“Oohh, just do it!” she yelled at him, “And hurry up or they’ll leave you behind!” She shoved him lightly in the direction of the bus.

“Are you sure?” he asked as he walked backwards so he could still see her face.

“Yes, now go!” she yelled back. It was nice of Ei-chan to try and give her an out, but she didn’t feel she needed it. She saw the rest of Eijun’s team board the bus and she took out her phone and sent him a quick message.  
  


_ Don’t give him my number while you’re on the bus!  
  
_

With that taken care of, Wakana decided that maybe she had gotten over Eijun already and the lingering feelings she had were just that of fondness toward an old friend.  
  
And besides, Kuramochi was  _ hot _ .  
  
**end.**  



	3. Daiya no Ace - Sawamura Eijun & Takigawa Chris Yuu - GA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eijun worries that Chris doesn't care about him now that the catcher graduated from Seidou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fun fluff piece

* * *

Sawamura let out a deep sigh.

“What is it, Eijun-kun?” asked Haruichi, hoping he wasn’t going to regret prying.

“I miss Chris-senpai,” the pitcher confessed, a forlorn look in his face and a small pout on his lips. Haruichi didn’t really know what to say to that. He had missed his brother too when he graduated from Seidou, but he wasn’t wasting his free period  _ sighing  _ about it. 

Haruichi, ever practical, replied. “Why don’t you send him a message on LINE? You did trade contact information with him, didn’t you?”

Sawamura rummaged in his pocket for his phone. It was an upgrade from his old flip phone. He typed in his rudimentary password (his birthday) and scrolled to Chris’ contact information. He stared at it and let out another sigh. “What if I’m bothering him?” he asked aloud to no one in particular.    
  
Haruichi rolled his eyes - his friend was hopeless. “Just message him, Eijun-kun. I’m sure you’re not bothering him.” He wasn’t  _ sure _ actually but it was better than seeing his friend so dejected, and from what Haruichi understood they were pretty good friends so he had no reason to believe that Chris-san would ignore the pitcher.

Sawamura, with a burst of confidence, did just that. He stared at his phone the entire time, waiting for a reply. 

A minute, two minutes, 5 minutes and now the break was over with no reply from Chris-senpai.

“He hates me, I knew it!” he wailed. The teacher immediately shushed him as he made his way into the classroom, already used to these types of dramatics from the Seidou pitcher.

Sawamura pouted and had to force himself to sit still and not look at his phone through the rest of the lesson. He stared at the teacher so intently that the poor man felt like he was about to combust in a sea of flames.

The pitcher wished he had class with Haruichi, but his pink-haired friend had hurried off to his own classroom. He had wanted to get some more reassurance but he was going to have to wait.    
  
Finally school ended for the day and usually Sawamura was the first out of his seat, running to the baseball field for practice, but today he stayed rooted to the spot and took out his phone again. 

_ There was a message! _

**[13:05] Chris-senpai:** I’m doing well, thank you for asking Sawamura. I hope you are taking time to rest as well as train

**[13:06] Chris-senpai:** and no, you are not bothering me. It’s nice to hear from you

Sawamura felt himself melt in his seat. The clenching in his chest eased and he let out a goofy smile. He quickly sent a reply back before he had to head to practice.

**[14:35] Me:** Chris-senpai! I wish you were here to catch for me!  
**  
** **[14:35] Me:** I bet my pitches would surprise you

He placed his phone back in his pocket and walked toward the field. A minute later he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly scrambled to get it out.

**[14:37] Chris-senpai:** I look forward to watching your performance

**[14:37] Chris-senpai:** Maybe we can try to meet up one weekend and you can show me?

Sawamura had to stop himself from shouting or from sagging against the wall in pure happiness.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one missing the other.

**[14:39] Me:** Just tell me when and where and I’ll be there Chris-senpai!!  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

With that, Sawamura was sure that he and Chris would continue to keep in touch and that the graduated third-year had not forgotten about him.   
  
**end.**


	4. Daiya no Ace - Sawamura Eijun/Okumura Koushuu - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okumura needed to know how his senpai figured out his secret, not realizing that Sawamura had a secret of his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Seidou Era, Act II, Fantasy Elements

* * *

“How did you know?” asked Okumura, a low growl in his voice. He had cornered Sawamura in one of the rarely used hallways that made up the Seidou school grounds. Sawamura had been on his way to dinner when Okumura had sprung from seemingly nowhere and pinned him against a wall.

“What? What are you talking about, wolf-boy?” asked the pitcher, confused at the entire situation. He hadn’t expected to be accosted out of nowhere, especially by his kouhai. The catcher had been side-eyeing him all throughout afternoon practice but Sawamura had just thought that was Okumura being his usually intense self.

“That.. how did you know about  _ that _ ?” Okumura replied, his voice pitched low and it sounded a bit dangerous. If it were anyone else they would have probably been scared, but it was Sawamura so all the pitcher did was completely miss the danger he was in and tilt his head to the side in confusion.

“Oi, Okumura, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sawamura struggled slightly to get out of the hold, but the catcher’s strength was something else. Okumura squeezed the wrists he had in his grasp a bit tighter.

“Do.not.lie.” growled out the catcher. 

Sawamura stopped struggling and instead stared at the younger teen in front of him with wide eyes. A moment later they narrowed slightly and their intensity grew to the point that Sawamura’s eyes were now glowing with a gold fire. His skin started to shimmer and Okumura could feel the warmth emanate from his skin.

Soon the warmth became full blown heat and he instantly released Sawamura. His hands felt like they had been scalded or as if he had grabbed a heated pan from the oven without protection.

Okumura no longer looked angry, but was instead confused and a bit scared.

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be a catcher? You can’t just go and pin my wrists like that. What if you had hurt me?” chided Sawamura as if what he had just done was not extraordinary or bizarre. 

“What  _ are _ you?” Okumura asked, dumbfounded and a bit afraid. Sawamura shot him a small smirk.

“Don’t know what they call it here in Tokyo, but in Nagano they called me an elemental,” answered Sawamura proudly. “And I guess I was right to call you a ‘wolf’, huh? Wolf-boy,” said Sawamura with a tease. Okumura was immediately flustered - so much so that his ears manifested on the top of his head. Sawamura stared at them, his mouth the shape of a small ‘o’.

Okumura let out a small growl, it resonated and vibrated in his throat. Sawamura was not intimidated in the least. In fact, the pitcher cooed at the adorable sight.

“Are… are you serious?” Okumura said. “Most people would be frightened of me,” he continued, his eyes downcast as he shuffled his foot a bit. Taku had been the only one that had stayed. Taku had followed him to middle school and then to Seidou and Taku would continue to be by his side, or at least he hoped. But then he looked at the goofy smile on his senpai’s face, his eyes no longer golden, but a soft brown and wondered if Sawamura-senpai would stay with him too.

Sawamura reached over slowly, telegraphing his intent. His hand reached the top of Okumura’s head and pet it gently. The growl that had been in the catcher’s throat slowly eased away. Sawamura continued patting Okumura’s head, easily moving his fingers over the soft, pointed ears and rubbing the furred skin between his fingertips.

“Soft,” exhaled Sawamura. Okumura let out a rumbling growl, but it sounded more pleased than threatening. The catcher swayed closer, getting into Sawamura’s space. The pitcher was pushed against the wall gently, Okumura's chest holding Sawamura in place.

“Senpai?” questioned Okumura, not entirely sure what he was asking for, but as he tilted his head it seemed Sawamura knew what the catcher wanted. The pitcher tilted his head down and placed a quick kiss on Okumura’s lips.

“Don’t worry - I won’t tell anyone if you won’t,” said Sawamura with a grin and a wink. The pitcher gently moved Okumura away from him and continued on his way to the cafeteria.

Okumura was left standing there, wondering if Sawamura had been referring to their own special gifts or to the kiss. He brought up his hand to his lips and felt them quirk into a smile. Well, in the ended it didn’t matter - he’d keep them both a secret close to his heart.  
  
 **end.**  



	5. Daiya no Ace - Sawamura Eijun/Takigawa Chris Yuu - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty AU  
> Eijun has to marry to save his kingdom, but he's never met his future husband...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been having trouble writing lately. not sure why - so im really happy i managed to get something out

* * *

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” asked Haruichi nervously as he fixed the veil on Eijun’s head. Eijun shifted nervously but plastered on a smile. 

“It’ll be alright, Haruichi,” assured Eijun as he looked at himself in the full length mirror. He did some more minor adjustments, more out of agitation and nerves than actually wanting to spiffy up.

“I don’t like this at all, Eijun. There has to be another way,” Haruichi complained. “Look, I talked to Furuya - we came up with a plan,” Haruichi rushed out. “We have it all planned out --”

“No, Haruichi,” Eijun said sternly. “I’ve already decided and I don’t go back on my word.” 

Haruichi bit his lip hard and his eyes welled up. Eijun placed a hand on Haruichi’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly, “It’s _fine_. Now help me with this,” said Eijun as he handed Haruichi his pin that helped identify him as Prince of Nagano.

* * *

It seemed silly to be the part of the bride, but since he was younger than his future husband it fell to him. He was nervous and his heart ached. He needed to marry the Prince of Tokyo in order to save his kingdom. The neighboring countries of Komadai and Inashiro had been gaining ground and his mother figured that aligning with a stronger country would help keep the other kingdoms at bay.

The only thing he regretted was not being able to tell the man he had been seeing that he was going to get married,

They had met by accident - he had been traveling to Seidou undercover to get the lay of the land. He knew he was going to move there after he got married and was curious about the bustling capital of Seidou. He was out shopping at one of the many open markets. He remembered the rice balls a shop was selling because he had been very hungry at the time. They were oddly shaped and some were bigger than others and the assistant called them ‘bombs’. It was clever and the actual shopkeeper had been very sweet, if a bit clumsy. 

He had bought a bag of them and was making his way to the fountain in the center of town when he tripped on a raised cobblestone slab and was about to fall face first onto the floor when he was caught by strong arms.

 _“Are you okay?”_ the stranger had asked. Eijun looked up and felt his heart skip a beat. The stranger was incredibly handsome, his voice was soft-spoken, but firm, and he instantly swooned.

 _“Ye-yes, thank you,”_ Eijun managed to say as he got stabilized. He noticed the bag of rice balls had fallen on the floor. “ _Aww, my rice balls,”_ whined Eijun. The tall stranger walked over the bag but they were unsalvageable.

“ _Let’s get you some more_ ,” he said with a charming smile and Eijun felt his heart flip-flop in his chest. 

“ _You don’t have to do that,”_ Eijun said with a smile, but he secretly wanted to spend more time with the handsome man. “ _But it would be nice since I’m starving.”_

“ _Let us go,_ _um_ ,” the stranger prompted with a sheepish smile.

“ _Oh! Eijun, you can call me Eijun,_ ” answered the prince. His name wasn’t entirely rare, but it was common enough that he was comfortable enough sharing it.

“ _Hello Eijun, I’m Chris_ ,” the stranger said as he took his hand and pulled him toward the rice ball cart. 

They had spent the day together that way. They ate, went shopping around the market and got to know each other. Eijun learned that Chris was well-learned in many subjects and was a calm-spoken man, but also had a great sense of humor and liked to tease him.

After their day together they had to part ways and both hated to do so. Normally Eijun never kissed anyone just after meeting them, but Chris made him feel so _much_ and with the marriage hanging over his head he wanted to kiss someone he actually had feelings for before he couldn’t do so again.

* * *

It was with those bittersweet memories that Eijun came back to the present, a smattering of horns and strings and woodwinds played a charming song that signified it was time for him to enter the room to finally meet his betrothed. 

He walked with his head bowed, his veil - although a sheer white - still managed to cover up his features quite well. He could hear a smattering of people whispering as he walked down the aisle, many gushing over how handsome he looked. It made something warm inside his chest. He might not love his future husband, but at least he hoped his husband-to-be was pleased with receiving him.

As he passed the front row he saw Haruichi with his jaw clenched and hardened eyes. He knew that his best friend and attending guard was not happy with the decision to marry for an alliance, but Eijun knew his duties as a prince and he could not fail his mother nor his country; the well-being of his people came before his happiness.

The song that had lingered in the air tapered off and Eijun finally climbed the final steps to where his husband was waiting. He mustered all the courage he had and finally lifted his head to look at the Prince of Tokyo, his future husband.

“CHRIS?!” he blurted out, his voice coated in surprise. His future husband looked just like the Chris he had met back in Seidou. But he was sure that the prince was actually called “Yuu”.

The other prince looked startled. “I’m sorry, do I know you?” he asked as he looked at Eijun.

“Ahem,” interrupted their officiator. “You will address his majesty as ‘Prince Takigawa’, or ‘your majesty’.” Chris waved off the older man. 

“It’s fine,” he muttered.

Eijun tore off the veil from his face, to the shock of the entire room. It was breaking tradition to reveal his face before their bond was cemented through ceremony.

Now it was Chris’ turn to be surprised. Eijun’s face sported a wide grin and his eyes glimmered in happiness.

“Eijun,” breathed out Chris as he took a staggering step forward. Eijun met him in the middle, quickly clasping their hands together. “It’s _you_.”

The officiator cut in once more. “Well, this is highly unusual, but we do need to proceed with the ceremony, gentlemen.”

Eijun squeezed Chris’ hands as he shuffled even closer. “I never dreamed that it would be you,” he said. Chris smiled at him, that same charming smile Eijun remembered from their outing. “I thought your name was ‘Chris’...” trailed off Eijun.

Chris smiled at him fondly. “My whole name is “Takigawa Chris Yuu. You can call me whatever you like, Eijun.” Chris leaned over to whisper quickly into Eijun’s ear. “I’m glad it’s you,” he confessed.

With another disruptive cough the officiator started the ceremony. 

Chris and Eijun did not take their eyes off each other the entire time.

**end**


End file.
